Serves you well
by Dreister Dieb
Summary: Hawke was desperate. She had tried absolutely everything. Subtlety didn't work on Fenris, neither did rather obvious hints nor blatantly asking for it. The stubborn elf resisted everything. There was only one measure left: blackmailing. SMUT


**Serves you well**

_This story is dedicated to my friend hatsepsut, but the smut is totally T.I.M.'s fault. Dirty minds think alike XD._

_Let me know if you like it or not._

* * *

><p>Hawke was desperate. She had tried absolutely everything. Subtlety didn't work on Fenris, neither did rather obvious hints nor blatantly asking for it. The stubborn elf resisted everything. There was only one measure left and Hawke didn't want to stoop so low and do this to him: blackmailing.<p>

This was why she was sitting in the Hanged Man at midday, spilling her guts to Isabela and hoping the astute pirate had a better idea.

"You know, I even tried the puppy eyes, but he only said I looked like a crazy bloodmage when I took a stab at it. What am I supposed to do, Isabela?" Hawke ended her whine with another big gulp from her third ale.

"Oh sweet thing, have you used all your…womanly wiles yet? What about the trembling lip?" Isabela found this all very amusing, especially seeing the Champion of Kirkwall defeated and despairing at the stubbornness of one thick-headed elf.

"Nope. Not working either." Miserably Hawke gazed at the bottom of her mug as if the answer was hidden in the depths of the Hanged Man's brew.

"And what about taking it into your own hands?" Such a suggestion was no surprise, coming from Isabela, the Queen of the Eastern Sea or rather of the Obnoxiously obvious Innuendos.

"He forbade it! Besides, that would overshoot the mark."

A short silence followed that statement and both women were sipping from their tankards, contemplating. "I still don't understand why it is so important to you."

"Are you kidding? Every time I visit him, I have to take a bath afterwards! If Fenris wouldn't purge himself with wine every day, I bet he already would have died a slow death."

"I thought you liked it dirty, kitten."

"Hahar. Not that kind of dirty, the good one!" Hawke took a long swallow of her ale and kept on pouring her heart out to Isabela, replacing it with alcoholic beverage. "And then, and then…can you believe it what he said last night? He was offended that I would never come to his bed and we only ever …you know…satisfy the demand of our Qun…at my house." Another swig of her drink helped ease the next words out. "I think…I think he feels like my dirty little secret!"

At that Isabela guffawed out loud. "Dirty indeed."

"I thought you could help me." And who could resist Hawke's pout combined with the sad tone of her voice? Well, Fenris apparently, but not Isabela.

"Awww, kitten, there, there. Now stop moping. Surely you came with your problem to auntie Isabela in order to receive a rather special kind of advice, am I right?" At this instant she definitely looked like the cat in front of the canary.

"Well, yes, kind of." How Hawke could still blush like that after years in the company of Isabela, she didn't know herself.

"There you go. Now, what about your_ other_ womanly wiles?" And she gestured to her versions of Isabela's favorite weapons, motioning downwards from Hawke's breasts to her hips and her legs.

"I don't see how that's supposed to work."

"It's easy. Step 1: You wrap them up nicely and dangle them in front of him like a carrot; Step 2: no carrot till he cleans up his den; Step 3: profit." Now the cat had made ready to pounce.

"I doubt that will work."

"Oh believe me, they always go for it."

"No, it's actually…I don't…he just has to look at me like that and…I don't think I could withstand it so long myself." Hawke's admission was delivered in a small voice and with a blush on her face.

Even the loud noise of the bar was drowned out by Isabela's ringing laugh and it took her a moment to catch her breath. "Oh kitten, the glistening elf surely has you in his pocket." She took another swig of her ale and a dreamy look entered the pirate's eyes.

"Oh no. Hawke to Isabela! There will be no threesome. I told you I don't share. Back to the problem at hand, please."

"Aww, you are no fun. Mhm. How angry would Fenris be, if you tidied up his mansion yourself? Say, on a scale from one to ten?"

"Uhh, quite a lot I think. He said it's his house and that it was his decision how to treat his property. I think it's a matter of pride and spiting Danarius - which is completely ridiculous if you ask me, now that he is dead. So, six I would say." Hawke took another swig of her now nearly empty tankard. "Well, he also said that I wasn't his _servant_ and shouldn't have to clean up for him. You know how he is on that issue. So I guess it's an eight then."

"Hmh, a challenge indeed. But the better the make-up sex."

"Isabela, what are you planning?" A warning cadence raised Hawke's voice with alarm.

"Hush, you know my plans are always good. Now, do you remember the book I gave you two when you first started to teach Fenris how to read?"

Hawke groaned in response. She would never forget reading that book together with Fenris. "You mean the fourth installment of Isabela's friendfiction? – 'The dirty Arl of Cocking and his diligent housemaid Maria'?"

Now Isabela's smile had reached the stage of 'the cat that had swallowed the poor canary', or the hawk, as it is. "Exactly. Here is what we are going to do…"

~#~

Marian sat nervously in her usual chair in Fenris' empty mansion, waiting for his return and anxiously straightening the attire Isabela had persuaded her to wear. Or rather put her in. Maker only knows how that woman had convinced her to such folly.

They had teamed up with Varric who had agreed to provide a distraction so they could carry out their nefarious plan. Somehow the dwarf had come up with the location of a slaver's hideout on the Wounded Coast that needed urgent demolition. A temptation Fenris wouldn't be able to resist, even if he had to go without Hawke who had been 'occupied with Champion's business'.

Hence while Fenris, Varric, Merrill and Sebastian were hunting slavers all day, Hawke had descended on the dilapidated mansion with Orana, Bodhan and Sandal and given it a spring cleaning, at least the regularly used areas. It was part of the plan for Isabela to help with the cleaning, too, but of course the pirate had conveniently showed up when everything was done.

Well at least there had been enough time left for the pirate to provide her expertise with dressing up and giving Hawke a few last minute tips for the role she was about to act tonight.

The longer Hawke waited, the more she doubted that this had been a good idea. But she only meant well, surely Fenris wouldn't be too furious? The room seemed hotter by the minute and Hawke's palms started sweating as panic rose in her chest.

Oh Maker, she had ignored his wishes, gone over his will, she was not better than any magister. What had she done? She began pacing in front of the hearth, trying to vent her nervous energy.

But it was too late now, to change anything back, she couldn't very well sprinkle some dust all over, grow mold in the corners and spill wine everywhere…_Oh, no, what if he would leave her again? This was a bad idea, why did she go to Isabela with this…_

As the door downstairs fell into place with a too loud pang, Hawke was sure her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. _Oh no, he is already angry_.

But as the wheels of her brain resumed turning she quickly scurried into the stance she had rehearsed with Isabela three times. _'Dusting of the bookshelf, bent at the hip, but not too deep, look concentrated.' _

While Hawke heard Fenris ascending the stairs with his typical confident steps, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her fluttering heart. Not only was she nervous about what she had done, she also never had dressed herself up like that for Fenris. Well, for anyone actually. She didn't know how he would take it.

The steps halted in the doorway and silence followed. Hawke acted like she hadn't heard him and kept on humming under her breath, wiggling with the duster like no real housemaid would, pretending to clean.

Fenris' eyes were immediately distracted from the surveillance of the room as his gaze fell on Hawke in front of the bookshelf. He wasn't sure any longer if he wasn't in the Fade or if this was some kind of joke on him, but what he saw was definitely a sight to behold.

Hawke was bent low in front of a book shelf so that her short black skirt barely covered her rear anymore, showing of her shapely legs and some kind of ribbon that was tied to one of her thighs. As his gaze wandered upwards he could see that she also wore a low cut black blouse and a white apron. The tight binding of the apron emphasized her narrow waist and the ribbon of it literally begged to be loosened.

Hawke also had a little white headband made of lace in her hair. She was humming and stroking his bookshelf with some kind of staff with feathers at the end. Apparently she hadn't noticed him yet, which was unusual for the rogue, but then what at this situation was usual?

Fenris cleared his throat, which had become dry very recently, to gain her attention. With the most un-Hawke-like squeal she turned around and looked at him like a startled dear.

"Hawke, what is going on?" Fenris just now could see that her lips were painted a dark red and pouting in the cutest way.

"Messere, you are home already! I apologize, I haven't finished cleaning yet." His eyebrows crept high at the nonsense she was sprouting. One hand was clapped above her plunging neckline and the other gestured around the room. He followed her motion and saw that something was amiss. Someone had indeed cleaned here and now he also realized it smelled somehow…fresh.

Fenris' expressive eyebrows drew down at the realization that it was probably Hawke who had disregarded his wishes and done the cleaning he had bid her not to do while he was away. She had pestered him for weeks to clean his mansion and now she had apparently done it herself.

As anger bloomed in his chest, he took two agitated steps into the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

The guilty look that appeared in Hawke's eyes was as damning as any confession and a blush of shame stained her cheeks. She averted her gaze and fidgeted with the feather duster while Isabela's voice rang in her mind.

'_This is the moment, Hawke. If you distract him now he won't be angry. Concentrate!' _Steeling herself with a deep breath Marian looked up again and tried to put an innocent expression on her face.

"I am sorry, Messere, I haven't been fast enough. I am a lazy housemaid. It won't happen again!" She blinked at him, in the approved Merrill-look, her eyes huge and admiring. Hawke lifted the hem of her skirt a bit and dropped a curtsy. She nearly grinned when she saw Fenris staring mesmerized from her skirt to her displayed neckline, but she managed to transfer it into a sultry smile. _Time to move to the next stage of the plan._ Hawke felt a bit ridiculous at what was coming next, but Isabela said it was crucial.

"I apologize, Messere. Please don't be angry, I'll make it up to you." While pretending to lower her gaze demurely, she drew attention to the feather duster she still kept in front of her. Hawke held it to her breast and closed her hand around its stem. Stroking it up and down in a very suggestive manner, she heard Fenris take a sharp breath. When she stopped to circle her thumb over the round end she dared to look up at the elf through her lashes.

The warrior stood stock still and stared at her with The Look, his predator gaze. It didn't fail to send a shiver down Hawke's spine directly between her legs. It was pathetic how he could make her wet just from looking at her. Not fair.

As Fenris didn't pounce on her, just stood there rooted to the spot and appeared to be confused, angry and intrigued at the same time, Hawke preceded to the next stage.

As she took a step towards Fenris she saw him swallowing and tried not to stare too closely at his Adam's apple bobbing, because then she would be lost and just jump him right away. She lifted the feather duster and leaned closer, whispering: "Of course if you want…" Hawke circled around Fenris' rigid form, trailing the duster up his arm and along his neck. "…to punish me…" breathing in his one ear while trailing feathers up the other, elicited a shudder from Fenris "I would deserve it."

Hawke tried not to think on how ridiculous this show was, how a maidservant would be all sweaty and dirty after a day of cleaning or how disgusting it would be to trail a used feather duster along someone's body. Not to mention the stupid things Isabela had her saying. But then Hawke glanced down and the bulge that Fenris' tight leather leggings couldn't hide spoke volumes about the success of their plan.

Encouraged by the warrior's growing …enthusiasm, Hawke took her chance and pinched Fenris' firm behind.

That had the desired effect to rouse him from his rigor. With a growl and in a flash of blue the elf whirled around and grabbed her wrist in a bruising grasp.

"I've had about enough of your games woman." Hawke shrank back as Fenris loomed above her and his eyes flashed with anger.

Suddenly unsure again Hawke winced. "I…I am sorry Fenris, I only…"

The elf dragged her with him as he stalked over to the other side of the room, while threatening: "Oh you will be sorry." Sitting down on his usual chair he said: "You wish to be punished?_ I_ shall _not _disappoint you." Hawke yelped when a yank on her wrist pulled her down, right on his lap.

She had barely time to register the hand pressing down between her shoulder blades when his other hand descended on her rear with an audible slap. "Oww, what…?" Slap. Slap.

Hawke struggled to get away, but was held down fast and even her failing yielded no results, except for the strikes falling down harder. It was a dull pain, impact and sound muffled by her skirt.

"I do _not_ disregard your wishes, Hawke." Slap slap _smack_, Fenris alternated where he stroke. A small whimper escaped Hawke with every slap, but it wasn't too bad, she had had worse hurts.

"But perhaps the punishment is not sufficient yet?" The elf's hand smoothed over her backside, pulling up the fabric of the skirt. When he discovered that Hawke wasn't wearing any smalls underneath, he chuckled darkly.

"I can see what outcome you expected of the game you played with me." This time, when Fenris' hand came down a cloud crack resonated throughout the room. Hawke squeaked as his hand hit her bare skin and warmth bloomed from the point of impact. Another slap followed closely by and her ass began to sting, a burn suffusing a larger area than the one actually hit.

"I…" slap "…will…" smack "…not…" slap"…be..." crack "…manipulated" slap. Her bottom now hurting in earnest, Hawke wriggled to get away once more, only to be rewarded with harder strikes again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" They were navigating a dangerous path now, Hawke wasn't sure any longer, if Fenris was indeed furious or if he just played along. She decided it best to give up and just hold still, while the strikes kept falling. Her rear was an angry red now, but the warmth engulfed her whole lower body and started to be somehow…pleasant. 

When Fenris started to strike the most sensitive area of her backside, the crease where her legs met her cheeks, her core began to tingle with every slap. She found herself confused, dreading the pain that would come with the strikes, but longing for them also. Hawke bit her lip in order to remain silent, only gasping every now and then.

"So quiet, Hawke? Are you already regretting your antics?" That bastard sounded amused! "Yes…ow, yes I regret…" and that was when Fenris hit her ass right above her cunt and a loud moan escaped Hawke's lips. She immediately began to blush all over, her face, neck and cleavage covered in the color of humiliation. Shit, she was getting off on Fenris spanking her and she hoped he hadn't caught on to the fact that she was soaking wet already.

But of course nothing escaped the former bodyguard and Hawke could almost feel him smirking above her. When two of his fingers glid between her legs she could do nothing but whimper helplessly at the surge of arousal that spread from Fenris' touch.

"Mhm, it seems like you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps I should punish you some more for it." His deep voice that resonated in his chest against Hawke's side was tinged with amusement. She heard him rummaging on the table behind them, but when he slightly turned, she also could feel a distinct hardness against her. Aha!

Fenris came up with a small paperback book and shot her devilish smile. Hawke's eyes widened as she gained his intent. "No, no, stop please." Slap. "Ah." The strokes with the book covered a larger area at once and its smooth surface stung more than Fenris' hand. The burn spread rapidly again and it coiled in her lower belly with every slap slap slap.

Fenris now focused to hit lower, at the top of her legs or above her entrance, teasing her. Every strike this time hinted at touch there, but never quite providing any real contact. Not enough. Hawke started to yearn for the smacks to come harder, maybe then they would …finally..reach…there. She didn't even realize that she moaned and panted now or that she had arched her back. But it wasn't enough. The air that was fanned by the slaps, was teasing her folds with the slightest sensation, cooling the moisture between her legs and only making it worse. _Or better._

The muscles of her lower back and her thighs were tensing, heightening the feeling; her hips bucking with every slap and her cunt was gripping into empty space. Hawke was sure she would go mad, if Fenris wouldn't do something about that very soon. 

"Fenris, please!" Slap. "Ah." Crack. "Please!" He stopped his strikes to sooth his hand over her burning skin, patting her rear like one would a pet.

"Please what?" From the low tenor of his voice he seemed affected by the ordeal, too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Hawke wasn't above begging anymore.

"Are you? Show me." And with that she was released and tenderly climbed to her feet. Hawke was a bit surprised at the straightforwardness Fenris showed tonight, but certainly not put off by it. Rather the opposite, it was very alluring.

Fenris sat there in his chair, lounging and relaxed like he hadn't just given her a thorough spanking. But he also had a commanding aura about him; the way he leant back and held his legs apart, fixing her with his soul eating eyes.

It took Hawke a moment to come down from her dazed state and gather her thoughts until she realized what was expected of her. She made to stand between his legs and bowed forward, purposefully giving him a good view of her cleavage, while she untied the lacing of his leggings.

When she freed his member of its confines, Fenris exhaled audibly. Hawke kneeled down between his legs and locked her gaze with his as she kissed the crown of his cock that was already leaking precum.

He loved it when she was giving him head and by now she knew exactly which spot would make him gasp or which move of her tongue drew a moan from the elf. It felt strangely empowering to make the usually stoic warrior come undone with only her mouth and hands. Hawke grinned at the prospect of repaying some of Fenris' teasing.

Her lips left his tip so that she could draw the peak of her tongue down to his base only to return upwards again with the whole broadside of her tongue. There Hawke gave the head of Fenris' cock a quick suck, not fully encompassing it, just teasing. She could feel his thighs clenching next to her and repeated the whole motion. Then she licked that sensitive spot at the brim of the crown only to pucker her lips and then also suck at it.

Fenris' breathing grew ragged and his hands sneaked into her hair, pulling lightly at her tresses to urge her on. But she wasn't done with teasing him yet. While she swirled her tongue in circles around the tip, her hand stroked his shaft up and down. The elf let his head fall back against the chair and moaned quietly. _That wouldn't do_.

Hawke took the head of his cock in between her lips and sucked gently, but not enough to create real suction. Her other hand sneaked downwards to massage Fenris' balls. When she touched them, the warrior's hips bucked up and pushed his cock further into her mouth. This was the sign that he started to lose his control to her and that prospect shot a hot spark of desire down her spine. She moaned around his member.

Hawke could feel his hands tightening in her hair and as soon as he growled a demanding "woman!" he pushed her head down further on his shaft. She relented and bobbed her head up and down, slowly forcing her throat to relax and taking him further with every motion. She looked up again to see him staring at how she sucked him.

"Hawke…your lips…so red…ah." Yes, she had absolutely forgotten about the lipstick. It must look lewd, how her red lips strained around his girth to accommodate him. Mhm. The image turned her on even more and she could feel the moisture run further down her thighs. 

While working her mouth up and down Fenris' cock, Hawke's eyes glimpsed the book from earlier lying next to Fenris' hip. She nearly choked as she realized that she had been spanked _with 'The dirty Arl of Cocking and his diligent housemaid Maria'_ of all books. Fortunately that seemed to feel very good for Fenris as he bucked into her mouth for several times uncontrolled, until he could regain his senses.

His hands in her hair stopped her then and pulled her from him, although she gave his member a few departing licks. They both stood up and he pulled her into a bruising kiss, sharing the taste of his seed between them. Fenris was a good kisser; he could turn her knees to jelly when he wanted. Hawke had to hold on to his shoulders for support the way he devoured her.

Not letting up, Fenris herded her backwards till her rear touched the table.

He urgently shoved aside the papers on it and grasped her hips to turn her around. Hawke obediently bent over and looked back at him. He held her gaze with his pupils dilated by lust as he teased the head of his cock along her folds. When he grazed her nub, she involuntarily bucked against him.

"Eager, mhm." Fenris' voice had taken on a breathless quality. If he wouldn't stop teasing and fill her soon Hawke would go crazy from desire. She only managed an affirmative whimper. And then he was there, finally. They both groaned as he entered her to the hilt in one stroke. It was a relief to finally have him inside, quenching but at the same time stoking the fire burning in her.

They surely made quite the picture, both still mostly clothed, Fenris covered in blood splatters and Hawke in a ridiculous housemaid costume bent over the table. 

When Fenris began to move once more, he held Hawke's hips so tight that it would renew the bruises he had already left there before. His breathing was elaborated, deliberately deep and Hawke knew he was holding back for her sake. Each of his thrusts was decisive and deep, aiming for that sensitive spot inside her. She would never get enough of it, the way he knew and worked her body so well; the feeling of how he pulled out almost the whole way and parted her flesh again with just a twitch of his muscles was intoxicating.

Every time his hips hit her bottom the sting from his earlier strikes turned to a heady spark of pain once more, racing along her nerves and adding new heat to that burning spot inside her. It created confusing feelings in Hawke: on the one side she instinctively wanted to get away from the pain and on the other she wanted Fenris to bury himself deeper inside her, filling her until they would be one.

Her own breathing turned to panting in rhythm with his thrusts and she scrambled for a hold on the table, trying to cling to something for dear life. Fenris reacted to it, increasing the speed of their coupling to a demanding pace. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh resonated in the room and formed a heady mixture combined with the smell of sweat and sex.

Fenris was pounding into her so fast now, that there was barely any time to feel him withdrawing anymore. He didn't thrust into her any longer, but rather pulled her hips against him, pushing her on and off his cock with the strength of his arms, using her body as a sheath.

It created so much friction and he touched her sweet spot so often and hard, she was sure she would explode any second now. The muscles from her navel downwards started to tense with every stroke and she was nearing the brink in a rush of want, the whole world focused on that burning point inside her. Just one more time, once more, there… Hawke wailed as she felt Fenris' cock swell inside her creating just that last bit she needed. And suddenly she felt the climax overwhelming her, the burning star inside her bursting in a dispersion of heat like a supernova.

Every muscle inside her seized, arcing her back and gripping the elf's member tightly with her contractions. Fenris lost all control and spilled his seed into her with a few erratic thrusts and a feral growl. Liquid heat spread from Hawke's core, washing away all stress and thought; leaving her limbs relaxed and weakened.

Her arms collapsed on the table, but her legs were upheld by Fenris, who now leaned over her back and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, trying to calm his breathing. After a minute or two of regaining their bearings, Fenris pulled back with a sigh and tugged Hawke towards the chair.

She sunk into his lap again and they shared a languorous, affectionate kiss. Fenris was stroking her back in lazy circles and Hawke burrowed further into him. She nuzzled his ear and reveled in the sated exhaustion that had them both in its contented grip.

But after some time to lie back, her guilty conscience reemerged to demand its own satisfaction. Hoping for mercy Hawke whined against Fenris' throat in her most adorable voice: "Are you still mad at me?"

Which man could ever say yes to such a sweet question after having been manipulated so thoroughly?

Fenris surely couldn't; even if he was an invincible warrior to be feared, he was helpless against the charms and love Hawke bestowed upon him every day.

With an exasperated chuckle of "You minx!" the dispute was over. For now.


End file.
